


Young and in love

by Fanatic_weirdo



Series: Lightwood-Bane Family [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec and Magnus are mentioned not in it tho, M/M, Rafael has a healthy sex life, Young and In Love, it's so short, lightwood-bane kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatic_weirdo/pseuds/Fanatic_weirdo
Summary: This is a short fic about Chris and Max being in love. They're teenagers. So is Rafael. ENJOY





	Young and in love

The two of them had known each other since they were children, been friends since the moment they met. Everyone had known it was going to end up this way, except perhaps them in the beginning. And being together was so easy. There was no ‘we work to make it work.’ It almost felt like being without each other would take more effort. Provided, they were probably still in what people called the ‘honeymoon’ phase having been together only six months, and they were so young, but it never felt like puppy love. Even at 14 and 15, they felt…sturdy. 

So when Max pecked Chris’s lips before heading to the infirmary and threw out a quick, “I love you,” there was no stop of the music, no time standing still, no background fading black dramatically. Sure it had taken Chris by surprise. He hadn’t known they were at that point. That certainly didn’t mean he didn’t feel it, of course he did. He’d loved Max since they were children. But now, now they were in love. Max was gone before Chris had the chance to say it back, and he was going to say it back. 

He wouldn’t get the chance until much later that day, when Max came into the training room to find his brother and boyfriend sparing. They were fluid in a way only Parabatai’s could be, predicting motions and knowing what the other was going to do four steps before he did it. Still, Rafael edged Chris out by a well timed flip that was quicker than expected and the training sword hit Chris’s side as both boys grinned. It wasn’t until then that Chris saw Max.

“Ugh, thanks Rafe. Embarrass me in front of my boyfriend why don’t you,” it was said playfully, knowing Max didn’t care. 

“He still sleeps in a Spiderman onesie,” Rafael said, laughing. “You have no reason to be embarrassed at all.” 

Max glared at Rafael, but Chris pulled his t-shirt back on and kissed Max softly. “Oh I know. I’ve seen his butt in that onesie and it’s a big reason I will never let him get rid of it,” Chris said with a wink. 

“Gross. I’m out,” Rafael said as Maria, the girl he was sort of seeing at the time walked by. “Maria!” he called out and ran after her. 

“Heteros,” Max muttered as he tugged at Chris’s sweaty shirt. Chris kissed his lips again before pulling back and brushing his hair out of his face.

“Did you realize you told me you loved me earlier today,” Chris asked. Based on the fact that Max’s eyes widened, Chris knew that he did not.

“I didn’t know I said it out loud. But that’s okay, I still meant it,” Max said with a shrug. Maybe if they hadn’t known each other most of their lives, maybe if their relationship wasn’t so easy, Max might have been worried Chris wouldn’t say it back. But there was no need for that to be there, because even if he didn’t say it, there was no doubt, no need for the awkwardness that might have been there. 

“I love you too, babe. Wanna go AWOL and grab a slice of pizza or something,” Chris asked. 

“You asking me on a date, Rothschild,” Max teased, his left eyebrow raised in playfulness as if they hadn’t gone on dozens of dates. 

“I supposed I am,” Chris agreed, grinning. Max paused, snapped his finger, getting rid of any sweat or stickiness on his boyfriend. 

“Yeah, sure, why not,” he chuckled and waved his hand to create a portal. “I’m thinking the place by Union Square,” he claimed.

“You could conjure a portal to actual Italy and you’re taking us to Union Square,” Chris asked teasing, he couldn’t care less where they went. 

“I could, but a New York slice is better than anything they’ve ever made in Italy.”

“That can’t possibly be true!” 

Max laughed, pulling Chris close to kiss his lips. “Truth or not, I like New York pizza better.” 

He pushed his boyfriend through the portal and glamoured his skin and horns. They loved each other and were in love. He finally understood why his dad and pops were always so lovey dovey; their love for each other was so big, it just wanted to be out where everyone could see it. Max wanted to make everyone jealous, make everyone want to be in love the way he and Chris were. What he didn’t know as he followed the ginger was that he was very much succeeding. 

“Do you feel that way when you look at me,” Maria asked him softly. Rafael looked back at her after watching his brother and Parabatai. 

“Does me saying ‘no’ make me the worst person on earth,” Rafael asked sheepishly. 

Maria grinned, “No, and I’m glad you aren’t saying yes just to bullshit me into sleeping with you or something.” 

Rafael laughed, “That boat sailed before our first date, you trollop,” he joked. 

“I’ll show you trollop, Lightwood-Bane,” he squeaked as she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards the living quarters. 

Maybe they weren’t in love the way Max and Chris were, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t have fun.


End file.
